


I will always protect you

by Zenytra



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Apparently Venom can dream, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, and him seeing nightmares of losing Eddie is even worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenytra/pseuds/Zenytra
Summary: Let me know what you think and if you want more of these! <3





	I will always protect you

No

Nonononono **NO**

 

**EDDIE**

 

So much blood

 

 **EDDIE YOU FUCKING** -

 

He wasn't breathing

 

**EDDIE!**

 

Eddie wasn't breathing 

 

What, why. Why wasn't he breathing? 

 

**Eddie!**

 

Venom clawed, pumped his chest, tried stopping, blocking the massive bleeding gash on Eddie's chest. The chest he used to sleep on. 

 

**Come on Eddie**

 

Venom saw Eddie's face. The cheecks that he used to kiss, were stained with blood. The eyes he used to look and love, were closed. But he wasn't sleeping.

 

Why why why why

_WHY COULDN'T HE STOP THE BLEEDING?!!_

 

**You fucking pussy! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!**

 

no

NO

 

_"I..- love you V..."_

-

**EDDIE!**

Venom physically shot out from Eddie's chest, Just to be greeted by Eddie's tiny, messy and familiar dark bedroom. 

Eddie? 

What-

"Mrgg- enom.. wha-?" Venom heard a sleepy grunt and tured to see Eddie, rubbing his eye, half asleep laying on his bed. Venom stuttered, trying to process what just happened. Eddie gave him a confused look, still sleepy. 

 

Eddie's ok. 

 

He's not bleeding. 

 _Is he?!_  

Venom rushed to Eddie, frantically checking every place possible for injuries. 

 

"Hey hey hey calm down Venom Jesus. What's going on?" Eddie questioned seeing the panicking symbiote. 

Venom stopped. 

 

"V?" He insisted. After the panic, Venom melted back to Eddie, leaving a small form for Eddie to look at. 

 

**I.. Saw you. Dying, we couldn't fix you. You were dying and we..- I couldn't save you Eddie**

 

Eddie felt the shakyness in Venom's voice, a nightmare Eddie guessed. He didn't know Venom could atcually dream.

 

**I'm sorry Eddie. I'm so sorry-**

 

"Hey hey hey it's ok, it's ok darling.. Oh geez, Come here.." 

 

Eddie closed his arms around the small black form, Venom accepting the embrace. Venom calmed down after a while, Eddie just, holding him, hushing him. It worked. Like always. 

 

"I'm ok, see? Not bleeding, no dramatic injuries. I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere love. Not while you're around." 

Eddie cooed. 

 

"I love you V." 

 

The moonlight shone through the half open curtains, illuminating the tiny bedroom and Eddie's sitting figure. Venom saw Eddie's face now, not covered in blood, but seeing the pair of eyes he fell in love with open shining to him. 

 

**I love you too**

 

Eddie smiled, hugging him tight. 

 

They went back to sleep after a while, Venom spreaded on Eddie's body, hugging him securely like a blanket. 

 

**I will always protect you Eddie**

 

_**Always** _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you want more of these! <3


End file.
